


Adventures into Teocella

by Insomination



Category: Legend Quest
Genre: EXCITING, F/F, Tag doesn't exist yet, Uncharted waters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/pseuds/Insomination
Summary: I just finished Legend Quest and AAAAHHHH. (spoilers by the way)





	1. On my own terms

Marcella sighed as she stared over the side of the ship, watching the land pass by without really seeing it.  
“Hey. You don’t look like you’re Ok, so don’t tell me you are.” Teodora said, floating up from behind her and sitting on the railing. She had no fear of falling off, of course. She could just fly back up.  
“What if I am Ok?” Marcella replied, a hint of bite in her voice. She didn’t really want to talk, she wanted to wallow in self-pity, and no way the straightforward spirit was going to let her do that.  
“I WAS you for few seconds. I know when you’re Ok and when you aren’t.”  
“A few seconds isn’t long enough to know someone that well.”  
“We both know that’s not true. You know me that well.”  
“What, like our spirits are bound or something?”  
“No. But now I can read you a whole lot better. Like I bet you can read me.”  
Marcella didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. In the few days that had gone by since the Terra Cotta incident, she found she could understand how the spirit felt a lot better, even going so far as to mentally berate and correct Leo when he said something wrong to her. Maybe their souls weren’t connected (or maybe they were, who knows how possession works), but for a moment the two of them were one, and when they separated they took a little piece of each other with them.  
Sighing, Marcella looked back down to slowly passing scenery. “Yeah. I’m not Ok.”  
“Knew it. Go on, what’s up?”  
“What? Don’t want to possess me and read my mind?”  
“Uh, no. a) talk about invading personal space, and b) let’s save that for the third date.”  
The two of them froze as what Teodora said fully hit them. “NOT THAT WE’RE DATING OR ANYTHING!” she hastily added.  
“RIGHT OF COURSE NOT!” Marcella quickly replied, looking away and rubbing her arms.  
Tense, uncomfortable silence.  
“WELL I’VE HAD ENOUGH FRESH AIR FOR NOW. BETTER GO CHECK ON EVERYTHING BELOW.” Marcella said, too loud and too nervous for normal conversation.  
“EXCELLENT. COOL. GOOD LUCK.” Teodora replied in the same way, and breathed a sigh of relief as Marcella walked away.  
Leo, who was at the helm and saw the whole thing go down, realized something in that moment.  
_Holy ghost, Marcella and Teodora like each other._

“No way.” Alebrije said, and beside him Don Andrés shook his head in agreement.  
“No really!” Leo exclaimed, waving his arms around. “You didn’t see them! They’re head over heels!” Spying Teodora floating by the open doorway, he jumped up. “I’ll prove it. Teodora!”  
Teodora turned and watched as Leo dashed over to her. “What?”  
“I have a question for you.”  
“About?”  
“Marcella.”  
To the other three, the reaction was subtle but immediate. Teodora’s eyes widened, her breath (old habit Leo guessed) hitched and she floated half an inch higher up in the air. “What about her?”  
“What per-can ghosts still smell?”  
“Yes.” Don Andrés said from behind him.  
“What perfume does she use?”  
“Which one? Vanilla, peach, strawberry, lavendaaaa…” Teodora trailed off as she refocused on the looks of her friends and saw them staring at her. “Not like I’d know though!” She shouted at them and floated down through the floor, probably to some corner of the ship only spirits could reach.  
“Ok. She’s got it bad.” Alebrije conceded. “But that doesn’t prove Marcella.”  
“Well I’ll prove it for her too then.” Leo replies with confidence. Trekking through the ship, they found Marcella in her room, apparently practicing her magic.  
“Marcella!” Alebrije called, cutting off Leo’s attempt to speak.  
“Yes Alebrije?” Marcella answered, eyes still on the spell in her hand.  
“Teodora.”  
While Alebrije’s lack of tact was enough to make Leo and Don Andrés cringe, it still had the intended effect. Marcella’s eyes snapped up from the spell and bored into Alebrije’s.  
“What? What about her? Is she Ok? Is she hurt? Did she say anything to you? Where is she?”  
Marcella was already up and halfway out the door before Alebrije grabbed her and put her back on her bed. “I just wanted to know if you knew where she was.”  
“Oh! I-uh, I’m not sure.”  
“Ooohhhhhkaaayyy. Thanks.”  
As the trio walked back down the hallway, Don Andrés broke the silence. “They are head over heels for each other.”  
“I know.” Leo replied.  
“And you aren’t upset Leo?”  
“No! Well, a little. But I want Marcella and Teodora to be happy. And if they can do that for each other, than I’m not getting in their way.”  
“Very mature of you Leo.” Don Andrés praised.  
“But those two will dance around their feelings for a year before anything happens!” Alebrije interjected.  
“Which is why we’re going to try and move things along.” Leo replied with a hint of well-mannered mischief.  
Underneath the floorboards, Teodora grimaced and flew off.

“Marcella.”  
The witch turned and came face-to-stomach with Teodora.  
“Yes Teodora? And could you maybe float at eye level? It’s less straining on my neck.”  
Teodora floated down and took a deep breath, lowered herself to the desired level. “I like you. Really like you. I want you to be my girlfriend.”  
Marcella’s arms flopped to her sides and her mouth drops open. “I…uh…”  
“I know this is sudden.” Teodora interrupts the stunned silence. “But Leo, Don Andrés, and Alebrije figured me out. They sounded like they were going to form some sort of inane, stupid plan. I wanted to stop that before it started and tell you on my terms, not theirs. I know I’ve only known you for a short amount of time, and liked you even less. But I really REALLY got to know you in like two seconds. I want to give us a shot.”  
Throughout the speech, Marcella was silent. When Teodora finished, her eyes refocused on Teodora’s. Silence reigned. 

“Oh Marcella! We need you to come up toooooo…” Leo stopped and stared as he turned to look into the room. Marcella and Teodora were kissing. No, kissing wasn’t the right word. They were making out. Leo could only blink in surprise, until Teodora’s hand moved from Marcella’s hair and frantically waved him away. Leo shut the door on the way out. “Well, that’s that taken care of.”


	2. Out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just finished Legend Quest and AAAAHHHH. (spoilers by the way)

Teodora sighed as she looked down at her cracked phone screen. She had no idea how it got broken, but she bet it had something to do with her friends in the past. She was going to get back there. Somehow. Hopefully not as a spirit this time either. She just had to find a way.   
But, ironically, right now she had to sleep. After a long, energy filled day of seeing the (present) world again, visiting all her relatives, and eating all of her favorite foods, she was exhausted. _Tomorrow, I find a nice witch._ She thought, _But now, I rest._

Her eyes opened in a place she had never seen before. It looked like a park mixed with a city block. As in the buildings were made of intertwining roots and branches stretching far into the sky. Huh. Odd place to dream up. she thought as she began to walk around, looking for a reason she was in this place in this dream.   
“Hello? Is anyone else here with me?” She called out, and really shouldn’t have been surprised when she heard a “Hello?” back, in a voice she came to like over time.   
“Marcella?”   
“Teodora?”  
The two met on something that looked like a sidewalk, but made out of closely packed gravel stones. The hug was close and absolutely totally platonic of course.  
“Of course I’m dreaming of you.” Teodora muttered into Marcella’s shoulder.   
“Oh?” Marcella asked, pulling back but still gripping Teodora’s waist.  
“I like Leo and Don Andres and Alebrije and all…but I _like_ you.”  
“That’s a thing? That girls can… _like_ …girls?”  
“Dang. You really do sound like Marcella. I miss you a lot. Yes, that is a thing. It’s a pretty common thing in my time actually. It’s not widely accepted, but those people are jerks and we don’t listen to them.”  
“Huh. I’ll have to think on that.” Marcella replied, a ponderous look passing over her face before she grins and refocuses on Teodora. “So when are you coming back to us?”  
“Ugh. I’m not sure. I’m going to find a nice witch or something and ask her for some pointers.”  
“Nice witch huh? Do they even exist?”   
“Well I know one for sure.” Teodora replied, wrapping her arm around Marcella’s shoulders. Marcella blushed and glanced away, muttering out a “Thank you.”  
 _God that was cute._  
“Come on! I may have been laying down for months on end, but I still don’t want to spend this whole dream standing. Let’s sit down.” And so they do. Even though they were both one person for a few seconds, and knew everything about each other, it was surprising how fun it was to say it all out loud.

It was the third dream when things changed. Teodora was still having trouble finding a real witch among all the posers, but she at least had her dreams where she could talk to her crush. Or at least, pretend to talk to her crush. It probably wasn’t healthy, but she missed the gang (and the real Marcella) too much to care.   
“Hey Marcella!” Teodora greeted the witch as she sat down on their usual bench. It was outside what Teodora believed was a soccer field, but had a massive tree growing right out of the middle. Marcella did not reply, nor did she look at Teodora. “What’s wrong?” Teodora asked, worried.  
“I…I have given what you said some thought. About girls _liking_ girls.”   
“Oh. And?” Teodora asked, holding her breath. If her own mind turned her down, she’d really have no chance.  
Marcella turned to look her in the eye and said “I want to do that. With you.” and Teodora’s heart sang. Her head knew it wasn’t real, but this has been her wish since she first started liking Marcella. She grabbed Marcella in a tight hug and answered with “Oh I’ve wanted to hear you say that for SO LONG.”  
Marcella grinned into her neck and said “Well why wait to get started then?” Pulling back from the hug, Marcella moved a hand to cup Teodora’s face and give her a…sultry look.   
“Woah! I might want that deep DEEP down, but I want all the other stuff that comes first too!”  
Marcella’s laugh sounded like…well, it sounded like the nice version of a witch’s cackle. “Relax Teodora.” She whispered as she leaned closer, their eyes half-closing. “I’ll follow the rules. For now.”  
 _God, this Marcella is pretty hot._ Was the only thought Teodora had time for before their lips came together and her mind turned off. Like, it did one of those old-school TV things where it went _Blip!_ , and the picture turned into a white line, which compressed into a white dot which slowly faded out. All she could think of was the warm feeling of Marcella’s lips on hers. Wanting more, she leaned forward into it, trying to capture as much of Marcella’s mouth as possible. Just as their heads angled and they REALLY started, a light, tinkling giggle cut through the moment like a hot knife. The pair shot apart and began scanning the area, looking for a possible threat. There, seated on the next bench over, sat a woman whose pale face was hidden in shadow, despite there being nothing for the shadow to originate from.   
“You!” Teodora exclaimed.  
“You know her?” Marcella asked, keeping her eyes on the figure.   
“She was the one who told me Leo needed my help! She’s the reason I went back to your time! But why would I be dreaming of her?”  
“You’re dreaming? But I’m the one-”  
“Do you know what you did when you saved Marcella’s life, Teodora?” the shadowy lady interrupted, catching both girl’s attention.   
“I’m guessing the answer is more than just save her life.” Teodora replied.   
“Yes. When you resuscitated her, both of your souls were occupying the same body. And since you were not controlling her by force, Teodora, when you were separated, you retained a piece of each other’s soul.”  
“…And?” Teodora asked slowly, thinking she saw where this was going but figuring it was too far fetched, even for her.   
“Being “soulbound” like this is a very strong bond. One that can stretch beyond time itself. Even though you are separated by the ages, you can still communicate and interact with each other when your own consciousness is not in the way.”  
“So what you’re saying is…” Marcella said as she put all the pieces together.  
“YOU’RE REAL?” The two girls exclaimed at the same time, turning to face each other with panicked looks in their eyes.   
“I thought I was dreaming about you!” Marcella shouted to her.  
“I thought I was dreaming about YOU.” Teodora shouted back, equally alarmed.   
“Oh you are both dreaming.” the lady interrupted, drawing their attention once again. “And you are both real. Your minds wanted a familiar landscape, but that was two very different things. So they met in the middle. Part nature,” she said gently running her hand over a flower. “and part city.” She finished, gesturing to a skyscraper made of roots thicker than cars extending up beyond the clouds.   
“But I’m afraid this time must come to an end. Teodora, you must get back to their time. All of you, not just your spirit. I’m leaving you a gift.” The lady said, standing from the bench and slowly approaching the sitting girls. Each got the feeling that even if they ran, they could not escape her. “Use it wisely.” The lady told her, her voice taking on a sharp edge to it. “I’ve seen many fools fall victim to their own greed and envy. Do not follow their footsteps.” Her last sentence had an ice-cold note of finality in it. All Teodora could do was swallow and nod shakily. With that confirmation, the lady placed her hand on the top of Teodora’s head. 

Teodora jerked awake, shooting up into a sitting position. Turning to her nightstand, she noticed something that wasn’t there when she went to bed. A pocket watch, engraved with intricate spirals and…slightly glowing? Picking it up, Teodora popped it open and saw that it had more than just a face. It looked more like a digital clock, the seconds ticking by. Putting two and two together, Teodora breathed out a quiet “No way.” before winding it all the way back to Leo’s time. When she stopped, the pin popped out and sat there, waiting. Looking at the readout on her alarm, she grabbed a Sharpie and quickly wrote it down on her arm. To be inscribed in paper later. Changing and packing a quick bag of survival tools and spare clothes, she exhaled and looked back down at the watch. “See you in a second mom.” Teodora said to no one before pressing the pin. 

Marcella awoke to a bright flash outside her window. Panicking and trying not to think of the two thousand bad things it could be, she burst through the door, fireball already in her hand before it sputtered and died. On her front lawn stood Teodora, swaying slightly but grinning brightly. The two ran to each other and embraced in the middle of Marcella’s yard. Pulling away, the pair looked at each other before drifting closer again, their lips coming together like it was the most natural part of their lives. When they broke apart, Teodora said “I guess I should go say hi to Leo and the others.”  
“Later.” Marcella answered with a grin. “It’s the middle of the night.”  
“So it is. I don’t suppose you have a spare bed?”  
“I don’t.” Marcella answered. “But you can still sleep here.”  
Teodora couldn’t have been happier as she was lead inside the house. It was good to be back.


End file.
